Love
by Quaei
Summary: Sai now understands what love is. :


Quaei – I had nothing to do. This thing is made out of boredom.

Sai – Another one shot, hm?

Quaei – Got a problem?

Sai – What pairing?

Quaei – You... And… Karin…

Sai – WTF?!

Quaei – Nah… Never in a million years. It's you and Sakura-neesan.

Sai – I can live with that…

Quaei – I don't own Naruto and neither Naruto Shippuuden, 'kay?

He's had enough. He asked himself one question again – "What is the importance of having emotions? Of bondage? Of friendship?" – he didn't know of it… the books he read just didn't supply him of what information he really needs.

Why not he ask of it to someone who he had developed what they call 'kinship' of sort?

'_Let's see… There is Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Kakashi-senpai, and Yamato-sensei…Who should I try asking first?' _he thought as he wandered about Konoha's main streets one night. He walked his way to nowhere in particular and bumped unto someone on the way.

"Ow.." went a familiar voice. _'Sakura-san? Okay then…I'll start with her.' _he ended staring down at Sakura.

"Oh.. Hey, Sai… What are you doing her-… Hey… don't stare at me like that… you give me the creeps." she said standing up. "What do you want, anyway?"

He remained silent.

"Let me guess… Emotions again?" she sighed… poor typical Sai. "Alright, I'll help you… But first I need to go home, I'll be at your house after I finish eating."

"No… It's okay… Can I-uhm… just go to your house instead?" he asked, slightly blushing.

"Oh, sure no problem… Let's go." she ended walking side by side with a confused Sai that silent of a night.

As soon as they arrived at Sakura's house the sooner Sai became ever so distant from the current world they are at.

"Sai, we're here. Come in." she said, bringing back Sai here on earth.

Sai sat at Sakura's couch while Sakura was preparing tea.

"I-" Sai started… Sakura turned her head to take a good look at Sai… she felt that he was really troubled about emotions and such. "-I was just about to find any of you, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-senpai and Yamato-sensei to ask of emotions… well… since I ended up bumping unto you then I think it's fine then."

"Uh… Sai, you didn't even make a point there." She said, turning back to making their tea.

"I just can't get my mind off things… Emotions, to be precise."

"I can understand you… well, I can understand logically but not naturally." she replied as she handed over the tea cup from her hand.

Sai was really not good at conversations like this, but since it was Sakura he was talking to, then, there would be no such problem.

"I know I should've asked Naruto-kun and the others since they are of the same gender as mine." he said, taking a sip of his tea. Sai's statement made Sakura's head pop-up. Does inquiring the same sex about his emotion problem means he has experienced love?

"Why is that, Sai?" she said "Are you in love?"

"In…love?" he said innocently, tilting his head side-ways. "Is it the emotion you use when you're around Sasuke-kun, Ugly?"

"No… I don't use it… It just… comes out naturally." she replied quite annoyed… how can ANBU ROOTS give her such a team mate as Sai? This poor, poor boy who knows not of emotions, of how to feel and such.

"Is love a good thing?" he asked, staring at her intently.

"Well… yes, it is."

"But… if it is a good thing… Why are you crying?" he said. "…you told me when you are crying with a frown on your face means you're hurt, right? Though I don't know how to cry and feel bad."

Sakura was shocked. Was she crying? _'Stupid Sasuke.'_ she thought. Was saying his name such a hindrance for her? Why can't she move on?

A crying Sakura was more of confusion to Sai. He had learned quite much emotion thanks to Sakura, but it is love that turns everything more complicated. He has asked many about it but when he puts their ideas all together… it really makes no sense. And what perplexes him more is why would someone be hurt about love?

"Why… why would someone be hurt because of love?" he asks.

Sakura – taken aback was regaining composure and said "It is because it does."

"Now, you're the one not making any sense now. I don't fully get it." he said staring at the ceiling.

"Sometimes…" she said, as Sai turned his head to her. "-sometimes things in this world are meant to make no sense at all. If you are in love… you can experience every emotion there is… meaning to say that it is really powerful. It is but the purest of all… and also the darkest. I know you'll be more confused as I speak but… If you want to know what love really is… you need to be the one to experience it. Books can't do you well with emotions… since it just comes out of people, and you are one."

"If loving is something I need to experience then I'll pass." He said nonchalantly.

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to get hurt like you are experiencing now… it really looks painful just staring at you… its like you were stabbed by all sorts of blades that lets you bleed till you're drained."

Sakura shed more tears… "Is that -sniff- so?" she cried more and more each second.

Sai didn't know what to do about this situation. _'What do I do? Have I said something wrong?'_ he panicked. Then, he reached out for Sakura – took her wrist and pulled her to him. He hugged her. "Don't cry anymore…" he told her as he reached for her hair and caressed it.

"I've seen Naruto-kun doing this to you when you're crying…" he added, his eyes showing hints of being worried.

Sakura flinched but gave in and cried at Sai's chest. Sai felt uncomfortable yet it is as if it's warm.. He felt his chest ache and his stomach churn but it felt oddly good in what way.

He pulled her closer and he buried his head on the side of her neck and inhaled her scent.

Sakura just cried her heart out.. she felt ridiculous crying over an impossible love and she's crying to someone who is confused about things like such.. as if she's hurting and confusing both of them at the same time.

_I can't bear seeing her like this… It makes me.. It makes me.. worry about her… think about her, care about her, watch her…protect her. _He thought as he held her fragile body.

The moment was really intimate… the ambiance is not quite romantic but the air is filled with love. Some may think it's cheesy or corny or so… but Sai wanted to do something… he wanted to end Sakura's suffering… he needs to take action and make her pain flow away.

"I.." he hesitated "I want to… I want to protect you, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes got wide… she couldn't believe what she's hearing right now. Sai… was showing that he cares?! Oh, come on. But hell yeah it's so true.

"W-what???" she stuttered.

"I want to protect you! I don't want you getting hurt like that…" he said as he pushed her away slightly and looked in her eyes. "I don't like seeing you so broke… My heart does funny things when I see you like that! I feel like… I feel like I want to watch over you… I want to make you stop crying… I want you to forget about your feelings for Sasuke… I want to make you happy… I want to make you… smile… for me."

Sakura was silent… she didn't know what to say… as if she was talking to another person that has Sai's skin.

"S-sai.. I…"

"Don't talk… I know what you mean." he said as he pulled her again for a caring hug. "I know what you mean, Sakura."

Sakura's heart just froze but she gave in assuring that Sai really does know what he's saying and what she was thinking right now. _You are starting to learn, Sai… step by step. _she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and wept.

"I want to… take care of you." He whispered in her ear which made her shiver "I want to also share your pain… I want to experience with you… let me… cherish you."

"You may…" she smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I'll let you forget everything… I'll never hurt you… I will never leave you… I won't do what Sasuke did to you…" he said as he closed his eyes.

"But why? Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I think… I may… I guess I…" he hesitated… he doesn't know what to say.

"I love you, Sai."

"W-hat?" he pushed her again, trying to calculate what she's saying.

"I-love-you, SA-I..! It means.. I'm happy that you care, I'm happy you are here. I'm so overjoyed by it… I'm happy that you make me smile.. I'm happy that you think of me. But I'm really angry…" she said looking in his black eyes.

"Why is that?" he asked, dumb-founded.

"It's because…" she said as she skidded towards him and tip toed… her nose a centimeter away from his "…you came late." then she lightly kissed him… sending electric shocks all-over.

Sakura pouted like a little child… swaying to-and-fro.

Sai's cheeks turned pale pink. And now he understood… what love is…

_A simple yet complicated happiness. _He thought as he touched her cheek, he leaned his head beside her ear and whispered.

"I know now." he smiled "I love you, Sakura."

Quaei- Done at last.

Sai- Hey! You and Warlord are boyfriend and girlfriend now, right? That Monday, May 11, right?

Quaei- He broke up with me yesterday. We didn't survive 2 days… 

Sai- Oh my.. Come here.. 

I love Warlord so much; he has been courting me for the past two months and I decided to answer him. We became boyfriend and girlfriend this May 11, Monday. But he broke up with me this May 13, Wednesday, because he told me that he had problems… it's vague. And unacceptable… but whatever can I do? 


End file.
